Albus Potter and the Crander Curse
by RileyJess
Summary: This is going to be like the 7 Harry Potter books. Albus Potter, son of legendary Harry Potter, is heading off to Hogwarts! Everything's going to be amazing, or so he hopes. But, a Potter can't have a normal life, can they? Albus' life will twist and turn as he begins his journey to Hogwarts. But how will he take it? Rated T, just in case!
1. Prologue: That One Night

**A/N Here's the prologue, hope you enjoy :)**

"Are you ready, Gin?" Harry Potter asked his wife, as she stepped closer towards the door of The Burrow.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny Potter replied quietly, raising on hand to knock on the battered door. It flew open immediately, revealing a smiling, redhead Molly Weasley.

"Come in, come in!" Molly exclaimed happily, holding the door as Harry and Ginny entered, keeping a firm grip on their baby, James Sirius Potter. "Everyone's already here," Molly explained cheerfully. The big clock in the main room changed, as Ginny's, Harry's and James' clock hands switched from 'traveling' to 'home'. "Come in, sit at the table!" Molly took her seat next to her husband, Arthur, and waved her wand. Two chairs and a high chair whizzed up between Percy and Fleur.

Quietly, Ginny slid in the seat next to Percy, leaving Harry to take the one next to Fleur, after putting James in the high chair. The normally chatty, pleasant buzz that occupied the Weasley table was evidently there, as each member of the family dug into the food.

At the head of the table sat Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father. On his right sat Molly, then Ron, Hermione, then Teddy Lupin. Teddy, or Ted, occasionally, was Harry's godson. He wasn't related to them by blood, but he was family. Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter, was sitting next to him. Bill was next to his daughter, with Fluer on his right, followed by James, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Molly II, Percy's daughter, Audrey, then Angelina, the newest member to the Weasley family, Fred II, and finally, George.

Ginny reached over for potatoes and surveyed her family. Molly was in an almost argument with Ron and Hermione, for reasons unknown. Teddy and Victorie were chatting quietly, along with Bill and Fleur. Percy and Harry had leant back, to talk in hushed voices about something in the Ministry, while Audrey shared some advice with Angelina about their first kid. And George was talking with Arthur, rather loudly.

"He did what?" Arthur roared with laughter, dropping his filled cup on the table with a bang.

George dropped his drumstick. "Fred, portrait Fred, started flirting with our new worker, Jean. She got so horrified, she quit on the spot!" He explained at the questioning looks.

After he had finished explaining in detail what had happened, the laughter had died down and everyone went back to talking with one other person.

"Erm," Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and everyone looked over. "Harry and I have something important to tell you." Harry stood up with her, and kept one arm around her. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione was the first to react. "Joining the club!" She was pregnant with her first child, and so was Fleur. Fleur was _heavily _pregnant with her 2nd. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy for you!"

At her outburst, everyone began to look less shocked. "Great!" Percy roared. "Girl or boy?"

"Boy." Harry answered, promptly.

"Do you have a name?" Molly asked, through a large smile. She looked immensely pleased.

"Yes." Ginny grinned. They had actually thought of a name, just yesterday. Ginny wasn't sure if they'd like it. But both Harry and her loved the name.

"Can he be a girl instead?" Victorie asked tentatively,

"Sorry, Vic." Harry said nicely, leaning down to ruffle her hair. "It's a boy. We already picked a name."

"And it is?" Bill prompted, impatiently.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other; and smiled slightly. "Albus Severus Potter."

**A/N Sorry it was short! This was just the prologue, as I said, so it will grow in size. (I like reading long chapters too). Anyway, comment if you liked! Chapter 1 will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 1: Snippets of Time

**A/N You'll find that some of the Snippets Of Time parts will be in Harry's point of view, because Albus is still really young now, but I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 :)**

"Will she be alright?" Seven year old Teddy Lupin asked softly, leaning into his godfather's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Teddy," Harry whispered to his son, trying to reassure him. "Ginny will be fine. She'll be done quickly." _I hope, _Harry added silently. Ginny's second pregnancy, with their second son, hadn't gone as smoothly as James', Harry's first son. The pain had been worse, and her labor had been a lot more grueling. The Healers weren't so sure she'd make it.

James was on Harry's left side, and curled asleep. He was too young to know about the seriousness about the situation, but the one year old had sensed something was wrong.

Harry glanced at the clock on the receptionist's desk and sighed. It was 3am, too late for Teddy to be awake.

"Go to sleep, Teddy." Harry said quietly to his godson, tapping his head. Teddy opened his mouth, let out a yawn, and nodded sleepily, his eyes drooping.

"Good night." Teddy murmured, before his now bright brown eyes closed, and tiny breaths escaped his mouth. As the boy fell asleep, his hair shifted color, as black as the night.

"Good night." Harry responded, resting his gaze on the window. It was Christmas morning, and Harry knew most little kids were fast asleep, excited for their presents in the morning. Not many were stuck at the hospital.

It was nearly deserted. They had been there for hours, and hadn't seen more than a few people come in.

Snow swirled around outside, crashing into the window before sliding down the glass. It was a blizzard outside. The sky was dark and dreary, the moon casting only a dim light on London. Harry found his eyes drooping, but he forced himself awake. _Ginny, _he reminded himself, _Ginny needs me. _

His eyes found the door again, 156, and stared at the silver, sleek handel. He prayed-and dreaded-for it to turn, so someone would tell him what was going on.

The last time Healer Flavia stepped out, it wasn't good news.

_"Mr. Potter," A sluggish female voice sounded in Harry's ear, and he jumped up, alert, to find his wife's healer standing there, her dark gray eyes apologetic. _

_Harry's heart jumped. "No!" He exclaimed loudly, agony bursting inside him. "She- She can't be d-!"_

_"Relax, Mr. Potter." Healer Flavia told him sternly, "You are waking up other guests." A middle aged female, a few seats down, had cast Harry an evil eye, and moved further away from him. Harry didn't care. If Ginny was- "Your wife is not dead."_

_Harry let out a big sigh of relief, and forgot about his son and godson beside him. "Then what is it?"_

_The Healer winced, and shifted, moving closer to the door. "I am afraid," Her voice was delicate as her fingers twitched on her clipboard. "Mrs. Potter may not make it."_

A long, strangled shriek sounded from the door. Ginny's shriek. Harry clenched the sides of his seat, and jumped up. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart hammering in his chest, Harry flung the door open and stepped inside.

Healer Flavia stood at the foot of Ginny's bed, with her assistant. The assistant squeaked, upon hearing the door slam, and turned around her eyes widening.

And Harry saw the boy in her arms.

He rushed forward, took the baby from her hands, and sat on the chair next to Ginny's bed. "Oh, Gin," He started, but Ginny cut him off, with a dry chuckle.

"Albus is here," She whispered, clear adoration in her eyes as she looked at her beautiful baby boy.

"You're amazing," Harry whispered, tilting her head upwards, so they were eye to eye.

"I know," Ginny smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied, before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "To the moon and back," He added, before leaning back in for another kiss.

* * *

"Good morning, Lily, Ginny." Harry entered the kitchen, a bright Sunday morning.

Ginny was sitting at their kitchen table, her fiery red hair tucked to the side. Her brown eyes were scanning the _Daily Prophet_, a coffee by her side, but when Harry came in, she tilted her head up and smiled at him.

Lily Luna Potter, their first daughter, was perched in her arms, blinking up at Harry with the same eyes as Ginny.

"Anything new?" Harry asked, gesturing to the _Prophet_.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nope. Nothing. Just some rubbish about Cresswell being a goddamn awful choice for Headmaster, but that's not new." Harry gave a dry, humorless laugh. Orson Cresswell had been the Hogwarts headmaster for years. Each year, Rita Skeeter had found one real, totally not fake, as she claimed, thing that, in her opinion, proved that Cresswell needed to get fired. "Are the boys upstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, sitting down across from her. "Their playing with the new Quidditch set James got for his-"

A big bang interrupted them, and Ginny and Harry locked eyes before leaping up, a tight arm around Lily. Harry raced up the stairs, Ginny right behind him, and found James' room, yanking the door open.

James was sitting facing them, his hair sticking up, and his face was bright red with anger. Albus was facing the wall, standing up, and cowering back. The small Quidditch pitch was burnt, leaving a few ashes left over.

"James! Albus!" Ginny shrieked, running to the two boys. "What happened?" Ginny looked livid with anger and Harry stepped in calmly.

"I did magic." 6 year old James said, his voice sounding breathless, and his face returning to normal color.

"He attacked me!" Albus' voice rose in a wail and he jumped behind Harry, peeking out from behind his leg.

"Did not!" James burst. "You accused me of cheating!"

"You flicked my played out of the air!" Albus yelled back. "That is cheating!"

"Baby!" James taunted, giving up on defending himself.

"Quiet!" Ginny yelled angrily. Both brothers glared at each other, and crossed their arms. "Albus, James, stop fighting! Can we put this behind us for a few moments, Al, this is a big moment for James." Albus huffed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine." He grumbled, and Ginny turned back to James.

"You did it!" Ginny cheered, giving Lily to Harry and hugging James. "You're Hogwarts leader will come any day now!" She teased him, poking his nose.

James grinned at the thought of Hogwarts and casted Albus a mocking look. Albus growled slightly under his breath and turned away.

Harry, frowning sadly, put three year old Lily on the ground, and she hobbled towards her mum and James, while Harry went over to Albus.

"You okay, Al?" Harry asked Albus.

"I'll never be able to do magic!" Albus sputtered suddenly. His big green eyes, identical to Harry's, were wide and indignant.

"Of course you will!" Harry responded, looking shocked. "Someday you'll be so great in magic, you could defeat me!" He joked. Albus let a small smile slip on his lips, and he faced his dad.

"Really?" Al asked, his voice full of wonder, and a little bit of doubt.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Mark my words, Al, you'll be powerful one day. I promise you."

* * *

"James, it's here!" Albus heard his mum's voice echo up the stairs. Albus could tell pride was seeping in her voice, and a beam was settling on her face.

James, who had been bent over a new box of pranks he recieved from Uncle George, jumped up, his face flushed with excitement. "Yes!" He cheered loudly. "C'mon, Al, come see my Hogwarts letter! It may be the last one you'll ever see!" Without letting his brother respond to his insult, James had raced out of the room, and began tramping down the stairs.

Lily, next to him in the playroom, offered Albis a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Al," Lily told him, like the wise 8 year old she was. "James is being annoying. You'll get your letter next year!" And she stood up, smoothed her dark gray skirt, and skipped out of the room to follow James.

Sighing, Albus stood up, pushed back his unruly black hair, and followed his siblings downstairs.

The aroma of freshly cooked breakfast drifted towards him as Albus plopped down on the table. His mum slid him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and Albus dug in quickly.

James was sitting next to him, his hands gripping the parchment. "Look, Al!" He slid the letter over to his brother, forgetting his earlier rudeness. "My Hogwarts letter!"

"That's great," Albus said in a monotone voice, shoveling food down his throat. Albus was feeling jealous. Why was James older than him? He wanted the letter! He wanted to go to Hogwarts!

"Just wait," James said gleefully. "I'll be able to hex you silly!"

"James." His dad warned.

But Albus ignored him, and dunked his milk down his throat.

Albus knew when he was going to go to Hogwarts, he'd be the best wizard of his age, and then he could beat James!

He hoped.

* * *

"Al!" James called. "The Hogwarts letter is here!" Albus jumped up and grinned. The letters were finally here! Ask had been waiting for so long, and they were here!

He raced out of his bedroom and down the stairs, skipping every other step. James and Lily were gathered around the table.

"Where's my letter?" Albus asked eagerly, seeing the parchment in James' hand.

"Oh." James said, looking at Albus with fake sympathy. "The owl only came with my letter. Sorry, Al. You're just not good enough for Hogwarts."

Albus couldn't believe him. "You're lying!" Then louder, "YOU'RE LYING!" James just whistled cheerfully and shook his head. "My letter did come, James! I know it! Where are you hiding it?" He looked at Lily for support, but she was too engrossed in her Lucky Charms to notice anything strange.

"I'm not _hiding _anything." James smirked. "I guess you're just... A Squib." Albus groaned in frustration and began scanning the kitchen for his hidden letter.

"I hate you, James!" He cried out, sitting down next to Lily. "I'll just- get dad to do a summoning charm to get it, after breakfast!" Grabbing a bowl, Albus poured milk in it, before grabbing the Lucky Charms cereal.

"Sure, sure," James cackled, "And you'll be so disappointed when it doesn't appear." Albus' grip on the box tightened and he dumped the cereal into the bowl. And he watched, mouth open, as an envelope fell in his milk with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"James!"

**A/N Here it is! Liked it, loved it, hated it, can't wait for more? Then tell me what you think in the review! **

**Oh, one more thing. If you are confused about the ages of the characters, I made a list of birthdays and years (took me forever). **

**Teddy: April 16th, 1998. As of 2017, September 1st, 19**

**Victorie: May 2nd, 2000. As of 2017, September 1st, 17**

**Molly: July 24th, 2003. As of 2017, September 1st, 14**

**James: October 30th, 2004. As of 2017, September 1st, 12**

**Fred: January 21st, 2005. As of 2017, September 1st, 12**

**Dominique: June 12th, 2005. As of 2017, September 1st, 12**

**Rose: September 7th, 2005. As of 2017, September 1st, 11**

**Albus: December 25th, 2005. As of 2017, September 1st, 11**

**Roxanne: November 4th, 2006. As of 2017, September 1st, 10**

**Louis: February 14th, 2007. As of 2017, September 1st, 10**

**Lucy: August 19th, 2007. As of 2017, September 1st, 10**

**Hugo: January 23rd, 2008. As of 2017, September 1st, 9**

**Lily: March 31st, 2008. As of 2017, September 1st, 9**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**A/N Thank you to for following and reviewing! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :) **

Diagon Alley was one of the best places in the world, according to Albus.

Everything about it was amazing. The cobbled streets, filled with excited kids, parents and adults. The aroma drifting from all the different stores. Even the loud noise, that sometimes forced you to put your hands over your ears. He especially loved watching everyone bustling around and the shops showing cool displays.

Today at Diagon Alley was exactly how Al loved it. And he was one of the excited kids shopping for school supplies.

"Alright," His mum said, "Lily, James and I will got get Al's robes, James and Al's books, James' broomstick, and all the other things Albus needs that he doesn't need to be there for." She turned to address Harry. "You and Al pick up a wand, and... A pet." His mum continued, a glint in her eyes as she smiled at Al's surprise.

"Got it." His dad nodded, and the two of them watched the rest of the family turn around for Flourish and Blotts, James chattering a mile a minute.

"...better than _Lightning_, but only by a bir. _Firebolt 4... _No way! The new _Cleansweep _is rubbish compared to those brooms! A new _Nimbus _wouldn't be so bad, though..."

Harry rolled his eyes, and laughed, steering Albus toward Luna Sacamander's shop, Ollivander's. She was his sister's godmother. Neville Longbottom was Al's godfather, and Al's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were James' godparents.

"Here we are, Al." Harry said, pushing the door open to a dusky, dim shop Al had only visited once before.

Only a few dim lights casted light into the room, exposing tons tons of shelves, crammed with as many wands that could fit.

A bell rang as the door closed. "I'll be right there!" Luna Sacamander's dreamy, cheerful voice floated over to them. She came out from a small room in the back, her pale blond hair bouncing on her back. "Oh! Hi, Harry. Hi Al." Al gave a small wave, unable to keep the smile of his face. "It's your first year, isn't it? Here to get a wand?" Luna asked, even though she didn't really need to.

Nevertheless, Albus nodded his head, and Luna disappeared behind a shelf. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder.

A huge bang and shriek sounded, like a strangled cat. Al jumped, surprised at the noise as Luna came back in, her arms full of plenty of thin, long boxes. She spied Harry's questioning look and gave him a smile. "If he is your son, it'll take a while to get his wand. Oh, and excuse the noise. Alistair just got attacked by a training wand."

"A wand... attacked him?" Al asked, not believing his ears.

Luna chuckled. "Yup." She removed the lid of the boxes, and picked up a dark wand, handing it to Al. "Wand arm?" Luna asked, and Albus held up his right hand. "Here. 10 inches, pliable, ash and contains troll whisker. Good for transfiguration."

Picking up the wand, Albus waved in the air. At once, the wand jumped out of his hand, and back into the box. "Never seen a wand do that before," Luna laughed. Albus went red as he stared at the floor. He could hear his dad's quiet chuckles behind him. "Must really not like you. Try this one," Handing him another one, Albus gripped this one tight in his fist. "9 and 1/2 inches. Ivy, rigid, and kneazle whiskers,"

Albus lifted it up, and slashed it through the air. Nothing happened. Similar results followed. The 14 inch wand, with cedar, unicorn hair and was reasonably bouncy caused a huge explosion. The 15 inch wand with rosewood, dragon heartstring, and was nice and supple simply knocked over 6 boxes. The last wand Luna had, was 10 and 1/2 inches, willow, swishy and had Phoenix feather in it. When Albus moved it through the air, hi hair stood up suddenly, as if electrocuted. By this point, two other groups were in line behind Albus, looking impatient. He was distraught, and his dad and Luna were trying to keep straight faces.

"Alright," Luna said, sombering up. "You're tricky, but I may have one thing for you." As she turned away, Harry turned to Albus.

"Sorry it's taking so long, Al," Harry told him. "But it'll be worth it in the end." Albus sighed but nodded, watching as Luna came back out, this time carrying only 2 white boxes.

"These wands are different," Luna explained, setting the boxes down, and inspecting Albus. "They are newer and made of... different materials." She opened the first one and gave it to Al. "Here. 12 and 3/4 inches. Unyielding, it's made of rosewood, and contains hippogriff feathers." Albus took the wand, but as soon as he tried to wave it, Luna had yanked it away. "No, this isn't right. Which leaves..." She pursed her lips as the box to the right seemed to glow. Taking the wand out, Luna stared at it. "This is 11 inches. Made of elder wood. Slightly spring. And... it has Crander hair in it." Harry's mouth dropped open, and Al looked at Luna, confused.

"Crander? What's a crander?" Albus asked, keeping one careful eye on each adult, who seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.

"Nothing," Luna said quickly. "Try the wand now, Al."

Still eyeing them suspiciously, Albus picked up the wand and flicked it through the air. A dark red glow appeared out of it, and Albus started to feel weird. Luna and Harry looked... smaller, and a queasy feeling in Al's stomach made him look down.

He was levitating.

Luna's eyes widened, and Albus fell back to the floor, wincing as his ankle twisted. "This is your wand," Luna whispered, taking it from him.

"Here, Al," Harry said, his eyes never leaving Luna's. "Go outside for a minute, I'll join you after I pay." Walking slowly towards the door, Albus saw his dad speak to Luna in a hushed, worried tone. The only thing he heard was the word crander.

"So, what was that about, dad?" Al asked, as his dad joined him, carrying Al's wand. Harry swallowed and shook his head, leading them to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As soon as they stepped in, Al covered his ears, at the loudly hooting owls.

"Okay, Al," Harry laughed, changing the subject. "Look around, what owl do you want?" Al wandered around and began to look.

There were so many owls. There were large, more majestic looking birds, and there were tiny, speedy looking owls, fluttering in their cages wildly, and some in the middle. . And all the different types! Spotted owls, barn owls, snowy owls, and even more. Albus wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to choose. Finally, he spotted a medium sized, pure white owl, with glowing red eyes. He recognized the current owner of the shop, Jacob Goldstein.

Goldstein was standing in front of the most beautiful owl he'd ever seen. Piercing black eye stared back at him. The owl's head was white, the beak bright yellow. The rest was... hard to describe. The owl was so many different colors. All browns: from light to dark, and in between, tawny colors, black and white was the color of all the owl's fathers.

Goldstein seemed to notice Al's awe, and invited him and Harry closer. "S'are newest owl. Beauty, ain't she?" He reached his hand through the cage and tried to pet her. But the bird hooted and attempted to bite his fingers. "A bit feisty."

"She certainly is beautiful," Harry agreed. Albus moved forward to the cage, like in a trance and stretched his hand out. "Al, be careful," Harry reminded him.

Al nodded and slowly reached his fingers through the bar, closer to the owl. He didn't hoot or move, so Al stroked her. "She likes you." Goldstein nodded. "And a good deal on her as well."

"I don't know..."

"Please, dad? I'll do anything! I really really really want this owl!" Albus pleaded, removing his hand from the cage. The owl gave a hoot, as if agreeing.

Harry looked at the owl, and then at him and sighed. "Are you sure you really want her?" Albus nodded excitedly and Harry gave a tired smile. "Alright."

As Goldstein and Harry went off to talk and discuss price, Albus was approached by a boy, around his age.

"Hi," He stuck his hand out. "My name is Alfred Finnegan. You can call me Alfie."

"Oh, hi," Al replied, shocked at the boy's directness. Al shook Alfie's hand. "I'm Albus Potter, you can call me Al."

"Potter, you say?" Alfie asked, ALbus groaned inwardly. He was probably just one of his dad's fanclub members, trying to meet him. "My dad told me about him, they went to school together." Then, without skipping a beat, he added. "That's a nice owl, are you getting it?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, and that's cool. Maybe my dad and your dad could talk for a bit?" Albus was stumbling over his words. He had no idea what to say to this boy, but he hoped he seemed polite and friendly enough.

"That'd be great!" Alfie nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, do you know what house you want to-" Alfie was cut off by Harry walking over to the two of them, smiling widely.

"Okay, Al," Harry said, lifting up the cage. "She's all yours. All you need is a name." Then seeing Alfie, he turned and said, "Oh, is this your new friend? What's your name?"

Alfie's cool demeanor flattered for a moment, before replying meekly. "Alfie."

Albus cut in. "Hey, dad, Alfie's dad went to school with you. Do you want to meet him?" Harry looked briefly surprised, before nodding, and Alfie led the way to a man who was wrestling a cat.

"Seamus?" Harry asked, looking amazed, a smile creeping on his face.

Alfie's dad-Seamus-turned around, and grinned. "Harry!" He exclaimed loudly, The two hugged, and began talking about what had happened lately. "It's been so long!"

"It has," Harry agreed. Albus and Alfie exchanged awkward looks, before backing away to talk.

"So do you know what house you want to get into? I really want to get in Gryffindor. My dad was in Gryffindor, and my mum went to another wizarding school in America." Alfie asked rapidly, his hands fiddling with the buttons on his coat.

"Me too." Albus replied. "Maybe we'll be in the same dormitory!"

"That would be awesome," Alfie agreed. Then lowering his voice, as if ashamed, he whispered, "Are you nervous about going to Hogwarts? I am kind of. I don't really know..." His voice flattered. Albus thought for a minute what to say before responding quickly.

"I am-but only about getting into Slytherin." Albus admitted, "Other than that, I hope everything will be okay,"

Harry and Seamus had caught up to the two of them, and began to exchange farewells. "Bye, Al!" Alfie yelled over his shoulder. "I'll see you on the train!"

"See you!" Al called back, and him and Harry began to walk over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they agreed to meet Ginny, Lily and James.

"They were nice, weren't they?" Harry commented, pulling the door open to the crowded store. "Are you and Alfie friends?" Al nodded.

Yeah, he's a nice kid," Albus replied, "I'm going to sit with him on the train... I'll have someone, at least."

"And Rose," Harry reminded. Catching sight of Ginny, Harry ushered Albus to the back of the store, where James was carrying a large, wrapped broom-shaped object.

"Look, Al! I got the new _Nimbus_!" James boasted, hoisting the broomstick in the air.

"And you'll lose it if you don't stop bragging," Ginny warned him, snatching the broomstick out of his hands. She looked massively tired, and didn't even notice James rolling his eyes behind her back. She turned a tired gaze to Harry and asked, "Can we head out now? We've collected all the stuff.

Harry chuckled and nodded, leading the family back home.

**A/N Suckish, I know, but I needed to write that part. Things will be so much better when Hogwarts starts. Next chapter will be the train! I can't wait to write that! Anyway, review, follow and favorite! **


End file.
